Letting Go of the Past
by OneLifeToWrite
Summary: When a dark secret comes to light, Jason and Sam are forced to make a difficult decision. Or, in which Valentin opens up a huge can of worms. (Billy Miller as Jason)


**Title:** Letting Go of the Past  
 **Pairing:** Jason and Sam Morgan  
 **Summary:** When a dark secret comes to light, Jason and Sam are forced to make a difficult decision. Or, in which Valentin opens a huge ass can of worms.  
 **A/N:** There is no Patient 6 in this. Certainly no tale of 2 Jasons crap. This short story is all about Jason (Billy Miller) and his beautiful wife and family.  
 **Rated:** Mature

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Shiny, wavy black locks pulled up into a messy, makeshift ponytail, dark eyebrows stitched together in concentration, surrounded by at least two dozen open files, Samantha Morgan no doubt made quite the picture. With one lean leg tucked beneath her, she lightly nibbled on her bottom lip as she perched on the edge of the huge oak desk in Nina's office. Scratch that. Make that _her_ office. _Hers and Jason's._

She still couldn't quite wrap her mind around all of this. Thanks to her husband, she was now half-owner of a multi-million dollar media enterprise. Sometimes the thought sent a tremor of panic racing through her veins. She wasn't completely sure what she was doing and in her mind, she wasn't book smart; she was street smart, and there was a huge difference. The shipping ledgers she currently puzzled over might as well have been written in Greek.

However, the truth was that in spite of the many big changes - she went from pounding the pavement as a P.I. to reading document after document in a boardroom setting - she was enjoying this new venture thus far. She enjoyed working with her husband as they figured this business out together. She liked the challenge too; having something new and exciting to sink her teeth into. She would figure everything out in time - at least that's what her handsome husband continued to tell her.

The door opened and she heard the tap-tap of thick soles on the hardwood floor. Jason's sexy, musky cologne reached her nostrils and she looked up as he walked into the room. He juggled no less than four large white boxes in his arms. He had removed his suit jacket somewhere along the way and rolled up the sleeves of his chambray shirt. His hard muscles shown, flexing as he moved to deposit the boxes in the corner.

"You know," Sam said with a smirk, "we have assistants now who can bring in the mail for us."

"I know, but they're all on their lunch break. Besides, why shouldn't I be helpful?"

"Putting your brawn to good use, I see. And I get it. Anyway, what is all of this stuff?"

"Samples. All kinds of samples... including some things of the x-rated variety."

Sam snickered. "Are you serious?"

"You know I couldn't make this up," he said. "When I opened the top box… Well, something very large and hard practically took out my eye."

"Oh you poor baby," Sam said. "Do you want me to kiss your boo-boo and make it all better?"

"Come to think of it, I _could_ use a kiss," Jason said with an easy smile. He shut the door and locked it. He also pulled the blinds. A shiver of anticipation zipped through Sam's body.

"All of that privacy for a kiss?" Sam said, sounding breathless to her own ears.

Jason didn't immediately answer. He took the file folder from her hands and set it carefully on the chair behind the desk. He placed his large, steady hands on her kneecaps. Her flesh immediately responded, goose-bumping under the pads of his fingers. "You just look so studious and sexy right now," he murmured, against the shell of her ear. "I can't help myself."

Sam grinned. "Don't let me stop you then," she said. He spread her legs wider apart and stepped between them. His able digits flirted with the hem of her knee-length, black, a-line skirt. He slowly bunched up the starchy material.

"Oh wow. The thong. You wearing _the_ thong." His blue eyes were stormy. "What are you trying to do to me, woman?"

Sam couldn't think of a single cheeky reply as he began to stroke the inside of either of her thighs, making her lose all rational thought. She gasped as he hooked a finger into the noticeably damp material and tugged it over to the side. His hands were on her womanhood then, caressing and teasing the soft, heated skin. He eased one finger, and then a second, into her tight folds. He began to work his digits in and out of her as she gripped the edge of the desk and held on for dear life. She was trying not to scream loudly but didn't know how well she fared in that. She was just grateful her new employees had taken an hour break.

He pinched her clit and she clamped down around his hand. She rocked against his fingers. He was impossibly calm and stoic as he brought her to a body-shuddering climax. She saw the storm of passion in his hooded gaze as he commanded her to look at him as she sailed over the edge. She fell back against the desk on her elbows, panting up a storm.

"Oh fuck, Jason," she said. "Can we do that everyday at lunchtime?"

He smirked. "Why not." He leaned over her and kissed her hard on the mouth.

She moaned into his lips, fisting her hands in his loose shirt. "Damn! That was … I am so glad you bought this company."

Jason chuckled. "Me too." He licked at his sticky hand and the sight almost did her in. It was so fucking hot. Noticing her following the tracks of his tongue, he reached out and zipped his moist fingers across her lips. She tasted the salty-sweetness of herself and grinned.

Her limbs felt like wet noodles but she managed to pull herself upright. She guided Jason back between her thighs and locked her legs around his waist. They started to kiss in earnest. His tongue was in her mouth and she sucked on the tip of it greedily. His hands locked around her waist and he hauled her up against him. They staggered backwards towards the wall, never breaking their kiss.

Jason's back crashed against one of the potted plants in the office and it smashed to the floor in about ten pieces. Sam howled with laughter. She'd never liked Nina's decorating anyway.

Sam rubbed her dampness against his clothed manhood. They fondled each other, practically fucking through their clothes. Jason dropped his head into the crook of her neck and started to suckle that place on her collarbone that only he knew about; the spot that made her cum instantly. She couldn't believe they were doing this here of all places, but she didn't want to stop either. She had absolutely no intention of stopping, actually, and apparently neither did Jason.

 _At least not until the phone rang._

Jason continued sucking on her, but Sam had frozen. "Let voicemail get it," he said in between fevered kisses.

Sam was torn. "I could, _but_ what if it's important? I mean, we're new in this business. We can't afford to ignore anyone. Am I right?"

"Unhhh…." He muttered, his face still pressed against the tautness of her skin.

"I said, am I right?" She smiled at him and dropped her legs from around his waist.

He grumbled, "What good is it being the bosses if we can't enjoy the perks?"

"Oh there will be perks. Lots of them," Sam said with a lascivious smirk. "For now, let me grab that phone."

Jason reluctantly released her and she dashed on wobbly feet towards the desk. She grabbed for the phone and put it to her ear. "Aurora Media. This is Sam Morgan speaking. How may I help you?" _You cock-blocker._

Of course she didn't say that part.

"Mrs. Morgan, thank god I caught you! This is Norman down at the printing office. We are having a serious emergency here with one of the machines. The latest issue of 'Crimson' is in jeopardy!"

Sam listened as the frantic, near-hysterical man detailed exactly what was happening. It sounded bad - potentially devestating and quite costly. Jason stared at her, mouthing, "What's going on?"

She shrugged as Norman rattled on. He finally took a breath and she was able to get a word in edgewise. "Yes, Norman. One of us will be right down to handle this. I promise. Yes, right away. Thank you." Sam tossed the phone into its cradle.

"What's going on?" Jason asked again, straightening his shirt, seeming to sense that play time was over.

"There's some big emergency at our printers' office. One of the machines is going haywire or something and the newest 'Crimson' issue is hanging by a thread. I don't know all of the details but this Norman guy seems to think that one of us needs to be there to handle it."

Jason shook his head. "You just had to answer that phone, didn't ya?"

"I don't know what I was thinking."

"Do you want me to go?"

"Could you? I feel like I have to stay here and play referee because once Nina hears about this, she'll be up in arms. Someone has to try to smooth things over with her and since you're not all that big on talking..."

Jason's lips twitched in a half-grin. "You really want to handle Nina?"

"No. But I will."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Okay ... Well, then I'll go. Hopefully I'll be back really soon." He moved over to her and kissed her gently on the mouth. "Call me if anything comes up. I've got my cell."

"Will do," Sam said.

"Oh, and we will continue this, right?"

She played wide-eyed innocent. "What ever are you talking about?"

"This," he said and cupped her ass cheeks in his hands briefly.

"Oh _that!"_ She laughed. "Yes, I _suppose_ we'll continue that tonight."

"Good."

"Drive safely."

He rolled up the blinds and unlocked the door. He paused in his tracks for a moment. "Oh, and Sam?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jason."

Xoxoxo

When Jason was gone, Sam returned to puzzling over the records. This time she sat behind the desk in the plush leather chair and settled the files on her lap. She heard the sound of the elevator _ding_ it's arrival and wondered if it was Nina.

Footsteps moved along the floor, coming to a stop directly in her doorway. Someone loudly cleared their throat. She looked up and immediately her attempt at a serene expression turned into a cutting glare. _"Valentin?_ What the hell are you doing here?" She stood up and held out a hand. "You know what? I don't care. There's no place for you here so leave right now if you know what's good for you."

"Did you forget that my wife runs Crimson?" Valentin said.

"I didn't forget, but that doesn't mean we let just any old riffraff stroll in the door. Now get out before I call security."

"My dear niece Samantha-"

"Don't give me that crap. You are no relation of mine."

"Oh, but I am. The craziest part is, we're more alike than you would care to admit."

"I am nothing like you!"

"You are. You just choose not to see it."

"Leave, Valentin. Right now. I'll call security. Or I'll haul your ass out of here myself. You choose."

"Can't we just talk, Samantha?"

"I never want to talk to you again."

"Then I'll talk and you just listen. I came here with a proposition for you, Samantha. A once-in-a-lifetime offer - one I don't think you're going to want to turn down."

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **I know! A cliffhanger. I'm bad! But I favored ending there for now because the next chapter will be on the long side. I hope you enjoy this story. Feedback is appreciated and welcomed!**


End file.
